The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser
The Comic Book: Attack Of The Eraser is the 12th episode from Season 4 of Barney and Friends. Plot Stephen, Curtis and Danny are reading comic books until Hannah, Chip and Keesha told Robert, Maria, Claire, Kim, Kelly, Jesse, Jeff, and Kristen about erasers When Stella comes to visit. would've been here now they are here for me and the world of fairytales This is my good friend "Stella the Storyteller" Stella is Goes to Ethiopia The story it's called "The Tortoise and the Hare". Cast *Barney *Stephen *Hannah *Kim *Maria *Keesha *Kristen * * *Jesse *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel *Curtis *Robert *Jeff *Danny (debut) *Jean-Claude *Lillian *Chip *David (cameo) *Kelly *Claire *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *Stella the Storyteller *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty *Booker T. Bookworm * Song List #Barney Theme Song #Books Are Fun (Performed by: Barney, Stephen and Danny) #Why? (Performed by: Barney, Chip, Jeff, Stephen, Danny and Kelly) #The Library (Performed by: Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Maria, Keesha, Jesse, Curtis, Robert, Jeff, Danny, Chip, Kelly and Claire) #Ones Upon a Time (Performed by: Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Maria, Keesha, Kristen, Jesse, Curtis, Robert, Jeff, Danny, Chip, Kelly and Claire) #I Love to Read (Performed by: Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Maria, Keesha, Kristen, Jesse, Curtis, Robert, Jeff, Danny, Chip, Kelly and Claire) #The Sun Did Not Shine (Performed by: Stephen and Hannah) #Thing two and Thing one (Performed by: Keesha, Maria, Curtis, Kim and Robert) #Oh the Thinks You Can Think (Performed by: Kristen, Jesse, Jeff, Danny, Chip, Kelly and Claire) #Cat, Hat (Performed by: Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Maria, Keesha, Kristen, Jesse, Curtis, Robert, Jeff, Danny, Chip, Kelly and Claire) # #The More We Get Together (Performed by: Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Maria, Keesha, Kristen, Curtis, Robert, Jeff, Danny, Chip and Claire) #Everyone is Special (Performed by: Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Maria, Keesha, Kristen, Jesse, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, 4 Abel Sisters, Curtis, Robert, Jeff, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Chip, Kelly and Claire) #I Love You (Performed by: Barney, Stephen, Hannah, Kim, Maria, Keesha, Kristen, Jesse, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, 4 Abel Sisters, Curtis, Robert, Jeff, Danny, Jean-Claude, Lillian, Chip, Kelly and Claire) Trivia *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a short hair. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Good, Clean Fun. And a long hair. *Kim wears the same clothes from Barney's Beach Party. And a little long hair. *Maria wears the same clothes from First Day of School. And a little long hair. *Keesha wears the same clothes from Howdy, Friends!. And a pony tail. *Kristen wears the same clothes from It's Tradition. And a hairstyle. * * *Jesse wears the same clothes from Fun & Games. And a short hair. *Sean Abel wears the same clothes while Derek wore in "Barney Goes to School". And a short hair. *Daisy Abel wears the same clothes Jill wore in "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm". And a hairstyle. *Curtis wears the same clothes from It's Time for Counting. And a short hair. *Robert wears the same clothes from Easy, Breezy Day!. And a short hair. *Jeff wears the same clothes from Aunt Rachel Is Here!. And a short hair. *Danny wears the same clothes from Going on a Bear Hunt. And a short hair. *Jean-Claude wears the same clothes while Danny wore in "Itty Bitty Bugs". And a short hair. *Lillian wears the same clothes while Tina wore in "Tina Misbehaves at Toys"R"Us (Thevideotour1's version)". And a hairstyle. *Chip wears the same clothes from Is Everybody Happy?. And a short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Shawn and the Beanstalk. And a short hair. *Kelly wears the same clothes from Can You Sing That Song?. And a long hair. *Claire wears the same clothes from I Can Do It!. And a pony tail. *Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Luci wore in "Playing It Safe". And a hairstyle. *Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Sarah wore in "A Parade of Bikes". And a hairstyle. *Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Emily wore in "Safety First!". And a hairstyle. *Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "Books Are Fun!". And a hairstyle. *Stella has a pony tail. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends". *When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "First Things First!". *During "Everyone is Special (song)", Barney & Kids vocal was taken from "A Different Kind of Mystery". *During "The Library", Stephen and Hannah are in Barney's right, while Keesha and Danny are on Barney's left. They jump with no toes just legs. *During "I Love You", Hannah, Stephen, Jeff and Kim are in Barney's right, while Keesha, Sean Abel, Daisy Abel, Martha Abel, Miranda Abel, Ruby Abel, Valerie Abel, Curtis, Kristen, Danny, Jean-Claude and Robert are on Barney's left. Jesse, Maria, Chip, Kelly and Claire on the chair. *Time Lapse Curtis as The Hare ran fast in the race Stop Danny as The Tortoise ran slow in the race. *At the end of the Barney doll with the book of The Cat in the Hat. *Daisy Abel is the fifth child to leave the classroom and she turns off the lights. The End. *This is the very first time Kristen and Hannah appears together. *This group (Stephen, Keesha, Kristen and Chip) also appeared on Tick Tock Clocks!. with Dr. Ticktock, Baby Bop and BJ. *On October 27, 2012. There's gonna be a short credits on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turns off the lights and close the brown door. The second one is Barney doll with the book of the cat in the hat. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Is Everybody Happy?". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *The Season 4 Barney doll is the same from "It's Tradition". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaround". Locations #Playground #School Library #Treehouse #School Library #Playground #School Classroom Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation